LA CUEVA
by Dark Anglus
Summary: Desde el momento en que su prometida lo sostuvo en brazos antes de sumirse en la completa oscuridad, supo que la acompañaría hasta el final de todo. Los gritos, las ofensas, y hasta las caretas se quedaron a fuera de ese tétrico lugar. Lo único que inundaba sus corazones era su esperanza de regresar a casa. Si buscas un final feliz esta no es tu historia. LEMON


Hola a todos nuevamente, he regresado con otra historia corta pero llena de todo lo que les gusta a los fans de Ranma. Últimamente la inspiración me llego de la nada y aun pensando en que en mi mente era más extensa, decidí irme por la historia corta y no dejarla inconclusa.

Espero que les guste y llene todas sus expectativas, sobre todo de aquellas personas que me acompañaron a lo largo de mi ultimo gran proyecto.

De antemano les agradezco sus Reviews y espero que disfruten.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA:**

*** TRAGEDIA *** No hay final feliz... sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

***LEMON*** Comillas y puntos suspensivos… y marcador en fluorescente…. para mis seguidores coloco esta advertencia. Me gusta esta categoría. Esta historia es un poco fuera de lo común, tiene los elementos románticos y de lemon pero es muy trágica, así que espero me perdonen si los hago llorar. Si no quieres llorar entonces no la leas los advierto en serio XD jajaja

**Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de RumikoTakahashi. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro y mi único interés es practicar mis habilidades de escritura y además homenajear una de mis historias de anime favoritas.**

Lo que dicen los personajes entre guiones ( — )

* * *

Sus manos temblaban, y podía sentir como el pánico comenzaba a dominarlo mientras veía su mano con asco.

Yo por mi parte estaba impactada y sin reservas escupí algo de sangre que empezaba a brotar de mi labio imperceptiblemente partido.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?! ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo!— dijo en medio de un bravo reclamo mientras tiraba fuertemente de sus cabellos azabaches. Miró desesperado a su alrededor y golpeo los restos de nuestra caída como si destrozando los escombros lograra de alguna manera borrar sus acciones. Lo miré con soberbia y con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios de la cual me arrepentí solo un par de segundos de haberla puesto en mi rostro.

Dolía un poco.

El estaba aterrado, se acerco y me sacudió tomándome de los hombros y me quejé por su caricia descuidada.

— ¡Mira lo hiciste! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! — me gritó y me miró con un profundo gesto de dolor. Al parecer había olvidado por completo sus toscos gestos de timidez que lo caracterizaron desde que nos conocimos. Lo miré seria y sin expresar una sola palabra. Elevó una mano e intento tocar mi mejilla pero rehuí su tacto, ese lado era el afectado.

En un instante su mirada se descompuso completamente como si lo invadiera una oleada de nauseas y terrible rencor, pero estaba completamente segura de que no era en contra mía. Se tocó un costado y se inclinó invadido por las nauseas, fue tan escandalosa su reacción que casi lo imitaba por acto reflejo. Como pudo se limpio la boca y sin enderezar su cuerpo flexionado, apoyado sobre sus rodillas, me miró tratando de ocultar que el golpe en su costado le estaba generando un terrible dolor.

Pero le fue imposible y se desplomó para solo quedar apoyado con una rodilla sobre el suelo. De inmediato me asuste y acerque a él para intentar que se pusiera de pie sin conseguirlo.

— ¡Ranma! — gemí asustada, nunca lo había visto en ese estado.

— ¡Déjalo! ¡Mierda creo que…! Tengo una costilla rota… — se quejo diciendo la última parte en un susurro.

— ¡Déjame ver! — protesté pero me miro de mala manera.

— ¡No me toques! —

Gemí asustada nunca lo había visto tan furioso conmigo y sentí como las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos. Pero mi carácter salió a relucir como siempre.

— ¡Que te pasa imbécil! ¡Yo solo quería…! —

— ¡Cállate! ¡Por una jodida vez en tu vida acepta que esta es la peor estupidez que has hecho! — el me grito en medio de un agónico lamento de dolor. Le miré indignada pero mi rostro perdió el color al mismo ritmo que miré como el rostro de mi prometido se volvía pálido antes de desplomarse.

Me acerque a él y lo envolví en mis brazos aterrada, apenas si lograba mirar algo a mi alrededor con la poca luz que entraba sobre nuestras cabezas a través de la pequeña abertura a más de ocho metros en la tierra por la que nos desplomamos. Solo quería salir de campamento tranquilamente un fin de semana sin locas prometidas persiguiéndonos y como siempre corrimos dentro del bosque huyendo de todos nuestros problemas y terminamos en esta terrible situación.

Estaba asustada y con frío. Podía escuchar el sonido del agua al otro lado de la roca a mis espaldas y a pesar de no padecer claustrofobia comencé a sentir que me asfixiaba en aquella reducida grieta.

Empecé a sentir una extraña sensación cálida en la mano que sostenía el rostro de mi prometido y me aterré al darme cuenta de que mi mano estaba llena de sangre. Rápidamente me quite uno de mis zapatos y me aferre a la larga calceta blanca que calzaba. Con rapidez la convertí en una compresa que fije con uno de los listones que adornaban mi cabeza. Me dolía la cabeza y todo me daba vueltas.

— ¡Ranma, por favor despierta! ¡Despierta! — suplique pero él no me escuchaba.

En unos cuantos minutos la cueva se sumergió en una acuosa oscuridad.

Temblé sin control mirando a todos lados solo pude aferrarme un poco a su cálido cuerpo cuidando de no tocar el costado del que se estaba quejando antes de perder el conocimiento. Prácticamente coloque mi rostro a un lado del suyo para constatar que respirara normalmente logrando algo de tranquilidad en mí propio cuerpo.

Acaricié su rostro arañado y un rasguño profundo en su mejilla, miré la caratula brillante de mi reloj de pulsera, una baratija que brillaba en la oscuridad y que en medio de este abismo de roca me proporcionaba algo de alivio. Eran las seis de la tarde, pero parecía estar en medio de la noche.

Ranma se removió y yo desperté; no tenía idea alguna de cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que caímos por la grieta y que me había quedado dormida.

— ¿Akane…?— susurró mi estúpido prometido pero en lugar de enfurecerme me lleno de un tremendo alivio. Intenté buscar su mirada, pero en medio de la oscuridad apenas alcancé a ver un ligero brillo en donde se suponía deberían estar sus ojos azules.

— Ranma… ¿Puedes moverte? Te desmayaste… — dije de forma rápida y nerviosa el solo tosió en respuesta.

— Me duele la cabeza y la boca me sabe asquerosa… ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué esta tan oscuro? — intentó levantarse de mi regazo pero se quejó terriblemente.

— ¡No te muevas, tu costilla! — suplique desesperada pero me interrumpió.

— Calma, no está rota… no soportaría ni respirar a estas horas… pero ¡Duele como mil infiernos! — tosió en medio de un quejido, el esfuerzo le provocaba dolor.

— No trates de mentirme ¡Te duele tanto que volviste el estomago! — estaba angustiada nunca lo había visto tan mal en toda mi vida.

— Em… yo… ¡Marimacho eres una negada para la cocina, lo que vomité era el bocado que acababa de comer en la comida! Si... eso… —

— ¡Idiota mal agradecido…! — me llené de furia al instante y levanté mi puño pero él se alejó de mi arrastrándose y dejándome sola en medio de la oscuridad.

— ¡Oh no! ¡Ni lo intentes! ¡No te atrevas a golpearme, si estamos en este hoyo bajo tierra es por culpa de tu estúpida terquedad de hacerme tragar esa asquerosa comida! — hablo con mucha dificultad, al parecer estaba demasiado lastimado.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Es tu culpa que estemos aquí… si solo…! —

— ¡Estoy hasta las narices de que me culpes de todo lo malo que te pasa! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡La probé! ¡Probé tu asquerosa comida aunque sabía que siempre me hace daño! —

Me quede en silencio mientras me tragaba mis palabras, el tenía toda la razón.

Pude notar como recorría el escaso espacio de nuestra celda natural a tientas y de rodillas, y pude escuchar mientras con los pies removía rocas sueltas y como estas al chocar entre sí provocaban un terrible eco en toda la caverna de piedra.

Sin nada mas en que ocupar mi mente asustada, sostuve mi muñeca para que el escaso resplandor de mi única fuente de luz me permitiera un respiro de la absoluta oscuridad que me envolvía. Mi respiración se sobresalto al escuchar un estruendo a un metro de mi cuerpo y extrañas chispas comenzaron a brincar mostrándome el rostro serio de mi prometido hasta que una pequeña mota de maleza comenzó a consumirse en pequeña braza e inició una pequeña flama. Estaba a unos centímetros del suelo sin levantarse y pude notar su rostro mientras elevaba sobre su cabeza la antorcha y revisaba alrededor concentrado en el movimiento del humo que producía la llama.

— Menos mal, se puede encender algo sin que nos asfixiemos… — inmediatamente después un estruendo y la creciente llama encima de otras raíces me hizo reaccionar y hurgando a mí alrededor aporté más posible combustible para la única fuente de luz que podríamos tener en este momento. Para cuando me acerqué al fuego con las raíces y pequeñas ramas que conseguí, el ya había rodeado la flama con varias rocas el fuego y había despejado una pequeña área alrededor para tumbarse e intentar respirar con normalidad. Coloqué la mitad dentro de la hoguera y la otra mitad de lo poco que conseguí lo aparte para más tarde.

Haciendo caso a su observación analice la dirección que tomaba el humo y comprobé que este buscaba escapar por lo que recordaba era la entrada de la grieta. Ranma me dio la espalda y se hizo un ovillo sujetando sus costillas y comencé a preocuparme, generalmente para estos momentos el y yo ya estaríamos peleando y culpándonos mutuamente por la terrible situación. Pero no, el simplemente guardo silencio.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Así que tomando una vara larga del fuego comencé a recorrer el escaso espacio en el que estábamos atrapados. Tomé todas las rocas y raíces, todas las hojas secas y lo que me pudiera servir para mantener el fuego durante la noche. El lugar afortunadamente estaba recubierto por cientos de raíces que sobresalían de la tierra y las paredes así que lleve un buen botín al rincón donde el descansaba. Encendí otra antorcha improvisada y recorrí el resto de la grieta y ahí encontré mi mochila de acampar atorada entre un par de raíces grandes, por encima de mi cabeza.

— ¡Gracias Dios gracias! Dije emocionada y como pude cargué el enorme bulto sombre mi cabeza. Y lo llevé a donde estaba mi prometido.

— Mira lo que encontré... — dije emocionada el solo me miró algo extrañado.

Pronto busque dentro de este algo que sirviera como una jarra y me encaminé con mi pequeño vaso de plástico en mano a la roca donde había permanecido sentada durante horas, justo donde escuche un pequeño goteo de agua. No tardé mucho en encontrarlo y después de un par de minutos logré humedecer mí otra calceta y atrapar un poco de agua.

Al regresar me di cuenta de que él había sacado todo lo de mi mochila y la había ordenado en forma extraña sobre el suelo. Y no me prestaba atención hasta que quité la compresa de su cabeza para revisar su herida.

— ¡Ouch! ¡No! ¡Deja eso…! — se quejó pero le ignoré, de inmediato se sobresalto al sentir la nueva compresa fría.

— ¿Agua? —

— Toma, bebe un poco… — le dije en un susurro mientras le pasaba el pequeño envase. Pero era tan poco que lamente no haber esperado un poco más para un mejor trago.

El se remojó los labios y suspiró aliviado dejándome hacer con su cabeza sin protestar.

— Es solo un corte… ya ha pasado antes, mi cabeza sangra demasiado — se estremeció un poco pero no protesto más.

— Ya no sangras, la dejare descubierta —le dije pero no me contesto, solo suspiró fastidiado y con la voz algo ronca se quejo.

— Siempre me quejo de que cargas un montón de tonterías en tu mochila pero retiro lo dicho ¿porque cargabas tanto hoy? —

— Planeaba practicar la cocina y no quería que no me dejaran cocinar por falta de ingredientes — dije en un murmullo y alejándome preocupada tomé el pequeño pocillo de metal que siempre usaba para calentar té y me traslade a la roca de agua de nueva cuenta y la coloque para que empezara a llenarse de agua. Ranma se recostó de nuevo y se quedó en silencio mientras yo intentaba ver en la oscuridad nuevamente pero era inútil, no podía ver los detalles de nada.

— no quisiera asustarte… pero creo que no regresaremos a casa en un par de días… —

— ¿Días? — dije entre sorprendida y asustada corrí hasta su costado y me incliné sobre él para verle la cara

Tenía una expresión de impotencia y preocupación.

— No puedo ponerme en pie — dijo serio y con una expresión que me heló la sangre — Estaremos aquí un par de días… supongo, si es que no nos encuentran antes — analice sus palabras y trague saliva escandalosamente.

— Ranma… — murmuré antes de que los ojos se me llenaran de lagrimas y me derrumbara sobre su pecho.

— ¡Aaahhg! — grito y yo me alejé sobresaltada.

— Perdón… yo… —

—Tranquila… Solo… Me lastimé un musculo de la espalda… por el esfuerzo de sostenernos… — yo aterrada me cubría la boca con ambas manos pero su mirada me tranquilizo. Algo hizo clic en mi cerebro y corrí a mirar en el pequeño bolsillo lateral de mi mochila y ahí las encontré, casi quise gritar de felicidad. Me arrastre con prisa hasta conseguir el pocillo metálico en el cual se había reunido algo de agua y regresé a su lado.

—Toma es algo para el dolor muscular, siempre cargo con ellos cuando salgo a entrenar, esto debe servir – dije y le ayude a tragarlos rápidamente. El suspiró agradecido por el trago de agua fresca mientras regresaba a su posición en el suelo a un lado del fuego.

Regrese el recipiente a su lugar en la roca y retorne a acomodar todas las cosas de nueva cuenta en la mochila en silencio. Con mi bolsa de dormir extendida improvise una pequeña cama para que el se recostara en lugar de tirarse sobre el suelo, pero se retorció de dolor terriblemente cuando intenté moverlo para que se echara sobre ella.

— Estas seguro que es solo un musculo… — estaba preocupada por sus quejas pero el negó con la cabeza.

— Ya había sentido algo parecido, no te preocupes este es el peor momento… empieza a inflamarse… —

Guarde silencio, no estaba absolutamente convencida pero no sabía que decir en un momento como este.

— ¿Que hora es?— me sobresalto su voz pero no pude verlo a la cara.

— Media noche —

— Descansemos — suspiro cansado y sin saber bien la razón me sentí mas angustiada.

Me derrumbe a sus espaldas y me acerque tímidamente a su cuerpo. Espalda con espalda. Afortunadamente no hacía demasiado frío. Pero no podía dormir. Toda esta situación era mi culpa.

Todo culpa de mi carácter obstinado. Solloce en silencio, a pesar de que sabía que él podía escucharme. El se había lastimado seriamente por salvarme y trataría de cuidarlo lo mejor posible. Trataba de que no se diera cuenta de mi angustia pero fue inútil, de pronto sentí como puso una mano en mi cintura había hecho un esfuerzo por girarse y levantar su brazo para tocar mi costado con su temblorosa mano, en acto reflejo atrapé su mano con la mía y entrelace nuestros dedos.

— Lo siento… lo lamento mucho —

—Descansa… mañana tendrás que ayudarme a salir — dijo y en algún momento me quede profunda dormida sin soltarle la mano.

* * *

Cuando abrí mis ojos aún había penumbra a mi alrededor, pero el sonido de las aves a lo lejos me confirmo que ya era de día. Tardé un par de segundos en recordar lo sucedido y levantarme al instante para buscar a mi prometido pero él no estaba tumbado a mi costado como la noche anterior. Bastó un par de movimientos y lo encontré recargado en la roca en la que caímos anoche.

Estaba apilando rocas en un círculo alrededor de una pequeñísima poza de agua que no había visto la noche anterior. Me acerque y mire, el había retirado todas las raíces que era lo que estaba ocultando el pequeño depósito de agua pero se notaba que le escaba costando demasiado trabajo moverse. Metí mi mano dentro del espejo de agua y estaba demasiado helada.

— Necesitamos agua para cocer algo de arroz — dijo quejumbroso mientras hundía una pequeña olla tratando de que no entrara nada de sedimento del fondo de la posa. Yo rápidamente levante todas las raíces que había alrededor y las coloque cerca del fuego en un lugar donde aunque estuviera completamente a oscuras fuera capaz de encontrarlas. Y tomando el recipiente que fue llenado por él. Lo coloque sobre las brasas que quedaban antes de ayudarle a regresar al mismo puesto en el que estaba cómodamente acostado anoche.

Le entregué otro par de pastillas del medicamento y otro trago de agua.

Intente a reavivar un poco las llamas ante su atenta mirada mientras el tomo un par de puños de arroz con la mano y la colocó dentro del recipiente de agua hirviendo. En una pequeña lata donde antes llevaba mis lapiceras y plumas coloco un puñado de cosas negras y viscosas antes de ponerla entre las cenizas calientes de nuestra improvisada fogata.

— ¡Que rayos son esas cosas asquerosas! — proteste haciendo gestos mientras comenzaban a sucumbir por la temperatura.

— Mi desayuno… — dijo tosiendo mientras intentaba no reírse de mi expresión de asco.

— ¡Estás loco! —

— En realidad hace tiempo que no comía de estas cosas… desde que comencé a ganarle a papá ya podía comer mejor… — el rió divertido pero yo estaba devastada, a mi mente acudió un pequeño Ranma que en lugar de regresar del colegio a disfrutar una deliciosa comida como la que yo había tenido durante toda mi infancia, se dedicaba a encontrar la mayor cantidad de gusanos para poder llenar en algo su pequeño estomago. No pude evitarlo, se me formo un horrible nudo en el estomago.

— No me veas así, no te obligare a comerlas… aunque si he de ser sincero se ven mucho mejor que la comida que preparaste ayer…— río divertido pero el dolor en mi pecho y mi pensamiento no me permitió notar el insulto a mi comida.

El me miro preocupado ante mi silencio y se distrajo moviendo el arroz en la pequeña olla, le echo una pizca de sal y lo mezclo; yo me quede sumida en mis pensamientos pero sin dejar de observar todos sus movimientos atentamente. Cuando estuvo listo vació una tercera parte del arroz con sus extraños gusanos oscuros y el resto lo sazonó con algo de la salsa de soya que traía conmigo.

— Toma — lo extendió frente a mí, y lo miré extrañada. Me estaba dando una gran porción de comida.

— Pero ¿Por qué? Tu siempre tienes más apetito que yo… — proteste pero el levanto su mano y negó con su cabeza.

— Tienes que tener energía, ya que debes ayudarme a salir… no podré hacerlo solo… —

Después de comer, algo extraño en Ranma, se quedo dormido.

Yo me moví ansiosa por los alrededores, y me dedique a analizar la manera de salir.

Recolecte mucha más maleza para hacer nuestra fogata. Intente buscar una forma de escalar afuera pero no encontré nada seguro para ambos, no así de lastimado como estaba el.

— Akane… ¿Dónde estás?— hablo en medio del silencio que nos rodeaba e inmediatamente me acerque a su lado.

— Aquí… Estaba comenzando a sentirme ansiosa… este silencio es abrumador… —

— ¿Qué hora es? — pregunto y comencé a preocuparme. Al parecer estaba desorientado y no se daba cuenta de estarlo.

— Son las diez y cuarenta de la mañana… —

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? — lo tomé del rostro y el hizo un gesto de molestia.

— Sigue mi dedo con la mirada — procedí a checar sus reflejos como cientos de veces le vi hacerlo al doctor Tofú.

— No te pongas pesada… — protesto pero lo ignoré y le abrí los ojos a la fuerza con los dedos.

— Ya déjame… — dijo, lo miré y su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado.

— Estas aletargado y no tienes noción del tiempo… ¿seguro que no tienes una contusión? —

El se alejo y avergonzado se separo de mi.

— Si se más o menos qué hora es… es solo… ¿Podrías ayudar a levantarme? — empezó a jugar con sus dedos mientras miraba el suelo abochornado.

— ¿Eh? —

— Necesito ir al baño… — casi brillaba de lo rojo que estaba y yo me sonrojé imitándolo.

Sin decir absolutamente nada le ayude a levantarse y caminar hasta el fondo del lugar. Fue sumamente doloroso para el pero lo logró.

Lo dejé cerca del muro de piedra y él se sostuvo con mucha dificultad antes de mirarme con desaprobación.

— Al menos podrías dejarme algo de dignidad… ¿Puedes darte la vuelta? —

Me sonrojé furiosamente, pero no me alejé demasiado. Pude escuchar como caminó al fondo de la cueva, cerca del lugar donde caímos, le vi mirar la entrada con gesto de molestia y continuar su incursión antes de darme la media vuelta abochornada. Mire a mi alrededor y comencé a desesperarme. En todo caso no es como si él y yo no estuviéramos acostumbrados a lidiar con esta situación. Hemos salido mil y un veces de campamento juntos antes. Y el mismo me había hecho la guardia cuando me internaba a hacer lo mismo entre algunos arbustos.

Un agarre fuerte en mi hombro me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, el me miró muy callado y con la mirada baja, supongo que estaba demasiado abochornado por tener que aferrarse fuertemente a mi brazo. Entendí sus gestos y lo lleve nuevamente al saco de dormir. Pero el estaba demasiado callado.

Camine alrededor de la cueva ya desesperada y comencé a matar el tiempo haciendo más grande la poza de agua, recolectando raíces y removiendo la tierra bajo mis pies. Al hacerlo recolecte más de esas raras lombrices que había visto en el desayuno de mi prometido. Cuando empecé a notar que bajaba la luz del sol a través de la abertura de la grieta decidí acercarme al sitio donde estaba recostado con mi botín en una pequeña lata vacía que encontré por ahí.

— Traigo la cena — dije algo asqueada y él se rió de mí al darse cuenta del contenido de mi lata.

— Hoy hay lagartijas para la cena… — me dijo orgulloso mientras me mostraba cuatro reptiles atravesados por una vara que seguramente había afilado con una navaja que nunca le había visto usar pero que descansaba en una roca a un lado del fuego. Coloqué el agua nuevamente en las brazas casi inexistentes y avive la llama antes de sentarme y observar con detenimiento la navaja.

Tenía rayado a mano un dibujo de un caballo muy abstracto en uno de sus costados, como si lo hubiera hecho un niño pequeño y lo recorrí con la yema de mis dedos algo distraída. En algún momento sorprendí a mi prometido mirándome interrogante pero no dije nada. Solo esperé en silencio a que el agua estuviera lista para cocinar de nuevo el arroz. La navaja tenía cinco muescas profundamente marcadas y me pregunte que significarían, pero no por mucho ya que él me aclaro al instante mi interrogante.

— Lleva cinco años conmigo — lo miré sumamente interesada, ya que el mutismo en el que nos sumergimos al quedar atrapados era demasiado extraño. Supongo que el noto mi excitación por conocer del tema y se acomodó un poco más cerca para conversar y volver a poner el arroz en la olla para comenzar a cocinarlo.

— Siempre que salgo de campamento la llevo conmigo, la oculto en el cinturón de mis pantalones para evitar que mi papá intente robármela para venderla después… —

— Nunca te he visto usarla… — dije y me sorprendí del tono de mi voz, estaba algo rasposa. Llevaba horas sin decir palabra, algo muy extraño en mi igualmente.

— Solo le uso cuando estoy a solas o en caso de emergencia — la tomo de entre mis dedos provocando una descarga eléctrica en mi cuerpo que me sorprendió. Sus dedos estaban fríos. La miró con detenimiento.

— Eres la segunda persona que la ha visto… el primero fue un anciano de un pueblo cerca de china, él fue el que me la obsequio… — apoye mis brazos sobre mis rodillas y presté atención a sus palabras.

Comenzó a contarme con lujo de detalles su travesía por china, el cómo conoció al anciano y como dos años después lograron llegar a Jusenkyo. Me contó muchas cosas mientras cenábamos y hasta consiguió convencerme de probar una lagartija asada que solo provocó que agradeciera desde lo más profundo de mi alma no haber nacido hija de Genma Saotome.

La noche llego y me senté a vigilar el fuego mientras escuchaba el rítmico sonido de la respiración de mi prometido, me puse a pensar en si el realmente estaría bien, o si solo fingía estarlo para no preocuparme. Extrañaba mi familia, mi cama, mis amigos y mi casa. Pero estaba demasiado cansada, por lo que me quede dormida.

* * *

Estaba profundamente dormida cuando su grito en medio de la oscuridad me despertó. Me había quedado dormida sentada junto al fuego pero este casi era inexistente así que me arrojé de bruces al suelo y me arrastre hasta llegar a su lado.

— ¡Aléjalos! ¡Aléjalos de mí! — La voz de el sonaba aterrada.

— ¡Papá! ¡Sácame...! ¡Seré bueno… lo prometo... papa! ¡Noooo aléjense! ¡Me duele! ¡Noooo papá!

Gritaba e intente despertarlo pero no podía ver sus ojos por la oscuridad.

— ¡Ranmaaaa despierta! ¡Despierta! — Me acerque y busque en su rostro a ciegas hasta que mi mano topó con su mejilla. Me dio un par de manotazos pero lo tomé fuertemente.

— ¡Papá! —gimió y le golpee un poco la mejilla, que estaba cubierta de lagrimas. Después de un sollozo ahogado pareció reaccionar y me tomo fuerte de las manos. Acercando el resplandor de mi reloj a sus ojos.

— ¿Akane...? ¡Los ga-aaatos... los gatos...!—

Quise decir algo pero no pude, se aferro a mí en un abrazo apretado que me hizo sonrojar hasta la médula. Estaba tan aterrado que al hacerlo se lastimo un poco la espalda y aunque gimió de dolor no se atrevió a soltarme, él temblaba sin control. Mi corazón rebotaba fuertemente en mi pecho pero intente respirar para calmar mi respiración. Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando y guarde silencio para no incomodarlo.

— Fue una pesadilla... — susurre y el se estremeció al escuchar mi voz. Mi peso termino cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Mis piernas no pudieron mantener la posición mucho tiempo, pero a pesar de estar a medias sobre el no hizo intento alguno de soltarme. Se sentía tan cálido y confortable, que escudada en la oscuridad me aproveche de la situación para disfrutar de su cercanía. Me sentía feliz y cómoda, nadie nos interrumpiría en este lugar alejado de todo.

No tuve noción del tiempo nuevamente y una vez que escuche como el latido de su corazón igualo el mío comencé a sentirme algo insegura de lo íntimo de nuestro abrazo. Sin decir palabra me deslice a un lado pero el renuente a soltarme solo me permitió acomodarme en su costado para inmediatamente después aferrarse de mi cintura.

— Odio la oscuridad absoluta… yo… recuerdo los ga… gatos — el sonido de su voz chocó contra mi oreja logrando estremecer hasta la última fibra de mi cuerpo. Estaba en shock completamente, solo exhalé todo el aire de mis pulmones y el también se estremeció. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comencé a sollozar.

— Ranma… ¿Realmente vamos a estar bien? Quiero ir a casa… — el me abrazó más fuerte y hundió su rostro en mi cuello provocando me escalofríos pero no podía dejar de llorar.

— Duerme… mañana intentaremos salir… descansa… —

* * *

Desperté sobresaltada al escuchar la carrera de una lagartija cerca de mi rostro pero no pude moverme, el me tenía abrazada fuertemente por la espalda. Me quedé estática y nerviosa traté de analizar la posición en la que ambos despertábamos mientras recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Estaba avergonzada, por un lado, me sentía secretamente complacida por sentir tan cerca de mí a mi prometido. Pero por el otro, ser consiente de todas y cada una de las formas de su cuerpo contra mi espalda me hacían admitir que me invadía un placentero calor interior que sentí inapropiado, el estaba dormido y sentía que era un abuso a su espacio personal.

Sus manos sobre mi vientre eran cálidas, y las acaricié con las mías, intentando tranquilizar mis intensos latidos. Suspiré aliviada al confirmar de que mi prometido tenía el sueño tan pesado como una roca. Cuando los nervios pasaron, me di cuenta de que en realidad era reconfortante su cercanía.

— Un rato más… — sonreí y hundí mi espalda contra su pecho disfrutando de su calor. Cuando despertara simplemente le gritaría pervertido y me evitaría la vergüenza de admitir que disfruté enormemente despertar entre sus brazos. Suspiré mientras me relajaba en su abrazo, mi movimiento provoco que el se moviera en una posición mas cómoda y casi me provoca un paro cardíaco.

Hundió su nariz en mi cuello y pude sentir su cálido aliento en mi piel y contuve la respiración.

— no quiero… ir… escuela… — hablo en un murmullo antes de apretarme contra su cuerpo más si era posible, de la nada subió su pierna sobre mi cadera provocando un escalofrió por toda mi columna vertebral. Me estrechó tan fuerte como si de una almohada se tratase.

— Espera… — dije en un susurro intentando soltarme sin despertarlo, mi bochorno ya rayaba en límites estratosféricos cuando se removió nuevamente besando mi cuello y rozando sus caderas contra mi trasero.

— mmm cinco minutos más Akane… — estaba muy asustada, apenada e intrigada. Mi corazón latía desbocado en angustia de lo que posiblemente me diría si despertara en ese momento, pero estaba más curiosa por que me nombro en sueños y como antes nos describieron en clases de salud, con una evidente erección matutina.

— Per…ver.. ti.. — estaba a punto de protestar cuando la mano que tenia en mi vientre subió a mi pecho y me apretujo sin remordimientos mientras me volvía a rozar con su nariz detrás de mi oreja.

— Aaah… — gemí asustada de mis propias sensaciones.

—Mmmm por favor… ¿Si? — suplicó pero yo podía sentir el latido de mi corazón en mi garganta más aún cuando delineo mi cadera con su otra mano y me dejaba sentir más de cerca su bajo vientre.

Casi grito de la impresión, si fuera posible saldría vapor de mis oídos.

— Ran…maaaahh — su mano amaso gentilmente mi pecho y un gemido le hizo saber a mi mente que mi cuerpo estaba cien por ciento de acuerdo con mi prometido.

La mano que puso sobre mi cadera comenzó a amasarme con delicadeza parte de mi muslo y quería gritar de la sobrecarga de sensaciones en mi cuerpo pero solo pronunciaba gemidos entrecortados mientras tenia una encarnizada lucha contra mi auto-control.

— mmm Akane… — gimió mas gutural y mis pulsaciones empezaron a acelerar dramáticamente. A la par de su descarado roce contra mi cuerpo.

— Aaahh Ranma... detente… por favor — respondí y puse mis manos sobre las suyas para intentar darme un respiro, pero otro embiste me hizo protestar más fuerte en medio de un gemido realmente vergonzoso.

— ¡Aaahh! — con mis ojos fuertemente cerrados traté de recuperar mi cordura, pero no fue necesario. Mi prometido se quedó estático de la nada y aterrada solo suplique porque mi escandalosa queja no lo hubiera despertado. Pero fue todo lo contrario. Intenté escapar de su abrazo antes de que tuviera que admitirle que disfrute de su cercanía toda la noche sin conseguirlo.

— ¿Aaaa…akane… nee? — dijo aun en mi cuello y sentí como mi rubor hacía sentir mi rostro en llamas. Mis manos se afirmaron más sobre las suyas y las sentí rígidas a comparación con sus caricias anteriores.

El tentó un poco mi seno, como para constatar en donde tenía puestas sus manos, tragó escandalosamente y me soltó como si quemase. Yo me sobresalté golpeándole con mi espalda y mi trasero de lleno.

— ¡Oh! ¡Por Dios! Akane… yooo… yoooo… yooo…— gimió entre dientes, pero alcancé a escucharlo. Al parecer poco a poco estaba haciendo conciencia de lo que estaba haciéndome mientras dormía.

— so… soñabas… — pronuncié

— si… soñaba…— se atraganto un poco, pero lo interrumpí.

— conmigo… lo se… — su rostro estaba en llamas. Se levantó con algo de dificultad hasta estar sentado mientras cubría su entrepierna con parte del saco de dormir. Yo estaba inhumanamente ruborizada mientras evitaba su mirada. Apretaba fuertemente mis manos entre mis rodillas, mi mente estaba en blanco no sabia que decir en absoluto.

— Ranma —

— Akane —

— Ya… te puedes mover mejor… — aclaré lo mejor que pude mi voz pero mi rubor se negaba a desaparecer.

— Si… creo que si… ya no duele… solo…—

— ¿So… Solo? — me animé a mi misma a echar un vistazo de su rostro pero su rubor era imposible. Volvió a tragar duro antes de contestarme

— Es… estoy algo débil para sostenerme… —

— Sostenerte… — un incómodo silencio nos rodeo antes de levantarme de mi puesto y correr rumbo a la pequeña poza del rincón.

— Necesitamos agua… —

— yo prenderé el fuego… —

Ambos abochornados huimos lo mejor posible de la vista del contrario y con mi rostro ardiendo corrí hasta la charca con agua y hundí mi rostro en el agua helada, tratando de asearme y refrescarme lo más posible. Cuando me sentí un poco más tranquila lleve el recipiente con agua y el ya se encontraba encendiendo el fuego.

— Yo haré el arroz, no lleva mas que un poco de sal… podre con ello… —le dije, el esquivó mi mirada pero asintió sin protestar.

— iré a refrescarme… te lo encargo… — y escapó tambaleándose un poco rumbo a la poza.

Preparé metódicamente el arroz, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para concentrarme y dejar de rememorar las caricias de mi prometido. Y para cuando el regresó casi estaba listo.

Comimos en silencio absoluto nuevamente. No tenía hambre por los nervios pero me obligué a comer, como Ranma decía, necesitaba todas mis fuerzas.

Casi terminábamos de comer cuando Ranma dejo caer estrepitosamente el traste donde estaba comiendo y me miró perplejo. Yo lo miré sonrojada, aun no podía borrar el rubor de mi rostro.

— ¡Tú! — yo estaba hiper-ventilando, él me miraba muy raro y me comencé a alterar. ¿Acaso estaba cayendo en la cuenta de que yo estaba despierta mientras el….?

— ¡Tú preparaste el arroz… SOLA! — me tomo un par de segundos y entendí su asombro.

— Sola…—

— Sola — afirmo y me emocione al instante.

— ¡Era comestible…! — casi rompo en llanto.

— Sabia decente… — pero no lo dejé terminar de hablar salte a sus brazos gritando de emoción.

— ¡Al fin! ¡Lo conseguí! —

—Lo lograste… —murmuro cerca de mi rostro y súbitamente me beso.

Tenue, suave. Como si fuese solo un roce por accidente. Estaba eufórica, mis dos mas grandes deseos cumplidos con un par de minutos de distancia. Sonreí hasta que casi dolieron mis mejillas, y mirando a sus ojos me acerque de nuevo a su rostro. Esa recompensa que me había entregado no era suficiente para toda la emoción que llevaba dentro. Mi cuerpo ardía y solo una pequeña caricia me hizo recordar sus manos sobre mi cuerpo hacia a penas unos minutos. Antes de que yo reclamara sus labios nuevamente, el se me fue encima y me beso como si estuviera poseído.

Gemí sorprendida, Ranma estaba eufórico. Me tendió bruscamente sobre nuestra improvisada cama y sostuvo mi cabeza por las mejillas. Podía sentir todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío y disfruté su asalto un par de minutos hasta que introdujo su lengua en mi boca. Sentí un poco de temor, por los bruscos movimientos de su parte y quise separar mis labios un poco para poder respirar.

Me dio un pequeño respiro, pero sin piedad el tomo mis pechos con ambas manos y los acarició suavemente mientras descargas eléctricas saturaban mi cuerpo. Gemí en su boca sorprendida por la descarada forma de tocarme pero no tuve oportunidad de quejarme, de improviso el hundió su tibia lengua muy dentro de mi boca y sentí ahogarme.

Mis manos intentaban inútilmente controlar su atrevidas caricias, sin embargo su necio carácter me obligo a no oponer resistencia. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, estaba demasiado avergonzada de mi propia respuesta ante su tacto y traté de tragar mis gemidos sin conseguirlo. Se separó unos centímetros de mi cuerpo y colocó una rodilla entre las mías y me ruborice en acto reflejo abrí mi boca dispuesta a replicar pero el se deslizó y acomodó mi pierna entre las suyas gimiendo sin pudor. Eso fue demasiado para mi, se me atoraron las palabras en la garganta y el las sello con un beso húmedo y profundo.

A la par que sentía su cuerpo deslizándose sobre el mío, su lengua me invadió profundamente de nuevo. Lento pero decidido rozó con su pierna entre mis muslos mi área sensible y grité abochornada en su boca. Temblaba incontrolable-mente y en un reflejo inconsciente atrapé su extremidad entre mis piernas como si no desease dejarlo ir jamás. Estaba molesta, me estaba doblegando a su voluntad, y no podía hacer nada. Quería llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, pero no decidía que hacer primero.

Ranma se removió un poco y abandono mis labios para mirarme de frente un instante. Me quede congelada, sin saber que decir o hacer. Me miró largamente antes de tirar con fuerza de mi blusa para descubrir mis pechos y me aterroricé al comprender sus intenciones. Un segundo antes de que gritará el abrió rápidamente su camisa y tomando mis manos me obligo a tocar su torso desnudo.

Me quede muda, su piel se sentía terriblemente caliente, como si tuviera fiebre, la timidez me obligo a tocarlo con reservas. Antes de darme cuenta se acerco de nuevo a mi rostro y después de besarme delicadamente por un par de segundos tomo mis pechos directamente con ambas manos por debajo del mí sostén.

De inmediato sentí mis pantaletas humedecerse y más al sentir como atrapada entre sus dedos la cima de mi pecho. Levante un poco mi pierna entre las suyas logrando arrancarle un gemido de placer que logró liberar mi boca de su tortura.

— Ranmaaaaaa — le nombre a la mitad de un gemido, que él se encargó de prolongar al hundir su rostro entre mis senos y lamerme como si fuese un helado. Sentí la diferencia entre la temperatura fresca de su saliva en mi piel y el calor de su aliento antes de gemir escandalosamente cuando prendió el centro de uno de ellos entre sus fríos labios. Lo succionó tan fuerte que la sensación se reflejó directamente entre mis piernas.

— ¡Aaaaah! — protesté pero no fue de su interés, intenté liberarme levantando su peso con mi cuerpo y lo logre. Me arrastre miserablemente fuera de su alcance, mis piernas y brazos no tenían fuerzas e intente levantarme pero no lo conseguí, mientras él encontraba la manera de liberarme de mi blusa y deshacerse de su camisa. Buscó mi boca y me beso de nuevo debilitándome aun más. Con la poca fuerza que quedaba en mi cuerpo logré girarme e intentar gatear fuera de su alcance pero el se encaramo de nuevo a mi espalda y tomó sin consideración mis pechos para abrazarme y dejarme sentir el calor de su pecho en mi espalda. Sus labios se apoderaron de mi cuello y gruño como un animal salvaje al sentir mi trasero contra su sexo.

— Akane… Akane…— susurró en mi oído anhelante mientras me dejaba percibir el temblor de anticipación en su cuerpo.

— ¡Ranma! — me sobresalte, el muy atrevido se abrió paso en mi pantaloncillos cortos con clara intención de despojarme de ellos. Apreté mis puños indignada pero antes de poder tomar fuerzas para golpearlo mordió mi hombro delicadamente y comenzó un sendero de besos por mi espina. En el camino liberó el broche de mi sostén con los dientes. Sin piedad a mi razón me vi despojada de mis pantaloncillos y obligada a sostenerme en mis rodillas. Abrazada por el me ayudo a levantar mi torso para terminar de liberar mi pecho y deslizo la prenda por mis brazos. Ahora tenía algo de frio, mi piel se erizó y la gravedad apoyo mis pechos sobre su antebrazo.

Mire hacia abajo mi pecho descubierto e intente cubrirme avergonzada con ambas manos pero su mano fue más rápida, y cubrió uno de ellos con mucho tacto.

— Por favor… quiero tocarte… —Sus labios tibios recorrieron todo mi cuello, y me estremecí fuertemente sin control. Las palabras se negaban a escapar de mi garganta y asentí nerviosa pero con anticipación a su suplica. Relajé mis brazos y los deje colgar a mis costados mientras el luchaba por respirar a pesar de su agitación.

Me acarició con delicadeza solo un momento, después pude notar como impetuoso se aferraba a mi cuerpo como si de un momento a otro fuera a escapar. Ni en un millón de años las otras "prometidas" podrían presumir de vivir algo así con mi prometido. Solo él y yo… en medio del bosque en una cueva, lejos del mundo, con todo el tiempo del mundo para conocernos de forma tan cercana. Y pobre de aquella que intentara seducirlo… se las vería con Akane Tendo.

¿Quien quiere salir de este paraíso al que lo único que le falta es un baño termal? Si lo tuviera, sin dudarlo me quedaría en este sitio para siempre.

Estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos cuando un sonoro gemido me erizó la piel, estaba muy rígido y se presionaba insistentemente contra mi trasero, lo podía sentir a través de la fina tela de mis pantaletas. Pero ya no me sentía avergonzada, más bien, jocosa. Ranma había apoyado un poco más su cuerpo contra el mío y los nervios comenzaron a asaltarme de nuevo. El calor que emanaba me relajaba y me encrespaba los nervios al mismo tiempo.

— Espera… — suspiré y detuvo su roce sin alejarse de mí un milímetro. Tome una bocanada de aire fresco y traté de girarme para ver su rostro. Su mirada profunda y misteriosa hizo saltar mi corazón en mi pecho. Sus ojos me recorrían sin un gramo de recato y cuando pude ver que enfocaba su mirada en mis pechos hice el intento de cubrirlos. Aparte la mirada y me coloque de frente a el. Ambos apoyados sobre nuestras rodillas nos quedamos en silencio hasta que su mano descanso en mi cintura acercándonos un poco más.

Sus labios acariciaron mi rostro haciéndome estremecer, por inercia coloque mis manos en su pecho provocando un gemido tibio. Tomó mi cuello para levantar mi cabeza y encararlo, cuando nuestros ojos hicieron contacto, otro beso húmedo surgió y la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos desapareció.

Lo atrapé en un abrazo.

— Mi… espalda… — él se quejó, su espalda aun le molestaba.

Como pude lo hice recostarse en el suelo sin separarme de su cuerpo para que no continuara haciendo un sobre esfuerzo.

No quería dejar mi peso sobre su cuerpo pero el tiró de mi hasta reposar sobre su pecho. La candente sensación de la temperatura que emanaba su piel me atrajo un poco más. Un sonoro quejido de gusto resonó en su pecho al presionarme contra su despierta anatomía y aunque no fuera mi intención terminé con nuestras piernas entrelazadas nuevamente.

— No quiero despertar… — susurró contra mis labios antes de girar su rostro para la comodidad de ambos. Sus manos recorrieron desde mis hombros hasta mi trasero, tocándome casi con temor.

— No es… un sueño… — gemí contra sus labios mientras un poco más relajada comencé a acariciarlo lentamente. Sus manos me acariciaban y de vez en cuando se introducían por debajo de mi única prenda para palpar directamente mi piel. Una de sus manos tironeaba de la cintura de sus pantalones y de un momento a otro el los deslizó hacia abajo entre nuestras piernas para deshacerse finalmente del obstáculo entre nosotros.

Nuestros gemidos resonaban en toda la cueva, primero tímidos y recatados, después más prolongados y roncos sobre todo los suyos. Su cuerpo ardía por completo. Sus cálidas piernas acariciaban las mías insistentemente y abochornada tratada de no prestar atención al latido que sentía en mi vientre.

Sus manos, una en mi cuello, la otra en mi trasero, me estaba arrastrando en una espiral de sensaciones magníficas. Su abrazo evitaba que pudiera alejarme y sus dedos se deslizaban con nerviosismo por mi cadera hasta tomar firmemente mi muslo para que abrazara sus caderas.

— mmmm… No… Puedo lastimarte…. — Protesté pero me ignoró, en un instante estaba montada en sus caderas y gemí fuertemente al sentir la firmeza de su hombría contra mi sexo.

— ¡Mmm… aaahh! — expreso y me asuste un poco.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunte y el se removió un poco, pero suspiró aliviado.

— Si… —

Nos miramos a los ojos y ambos nos sonrojamos escandalosamente. Sus pupilas dilatadas me observan minuciosamente mientras su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa que me lleno de una tremenda calidez el pecho.

— No estoy tan mal… siempre preocupándote… — me sentí un poco cohibida por su mirada pero no me dio oportunidad de replicar el acarició mi rostro con delicadeza antes de unir nuestros labios nuevamente.

Motivada por la nueva sesión de besos recorrí con mis manos todo lo que estuvo al alcance durante lo que parecieron horas. Cada caricia, cada roce iba acompañado de un movimiento de sus caderas entre mis piernas dificultando mi respiración.

— No puedo más… — susurró desesperado y con gran esfuerzo nos rodo hasta quedar recostados de lado uno frente a otro atrapando mi pierna entre su cadera y la bolsa de dormir. Ante mi atónita mirada el se deshizo de su ropa interior y ofuscada cerré mis ojos hasta que sentí que tiraba de mis pantaletas. Estaba muerta de la vergüenza pero a pesar de un poco de resistencia de mi parte estas terminaron fuera de mi cuerpo.

Me abrazó nuevamente y pude sentir un cuerpo extraño contra mi vientre. Mi cuerpo se tensionó hasta que mis músculos dolieron. No sabía que hacer con tantas emociones dentro de mi cuerpo inexperto. La mecánica del sexo es sencilla cuando la lees en los libros, pero hacer el amor con la persona que llevas deseando en secreto por tanto tiempo sobrepasa cualquier fantasía que pase por tu cabeza. ¿Debo tocarlo? ¿Debo besarlo y que el haga el resto? Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

— Estoy muerto de nervios… lo siento… — suspiró contra mis labios. Y reí logrando relajarme un poco.

— Yo también… creí que me iba desmayar… — se removió un poco y se quejo de nuevo, seguramente su espalda estaba en una mala posición. Le empujé el hombro para recostarlo sobre su espalda nuevamente y se dejo hacer.

— Cierra los ojos… — le pedí y el obedeció sin replicar, con toda la vergüenza del mundo me monté en su cintura sin poder apartar mi vista de su completa desnudez. Observe mis manos sobre su pecho temblar escandalosamente y traté de respirar a un ritmo que lograra calmar ni nerviosismo. Pero no lo conseguía, el soltó el aire de sus pulmones por la sorpresa de sentir del todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo y abrió los ojos. No soporte su mirada, cerré mis ojos, quedando a merced de sus inquisitivos ojos y sus manos que empezaron a recorrer mi vientre hasta donde este terminaba.

— Cálido… — afirmo mis caderas con sus manos y me hizo retroceder hasta que su sexo golpeo mi trasero.

— ¡Ah! — grité un poco asustada y el no pudo reprimir su risa.

— Yo no hice nada… — Protestó riendo. Lo miré de mala manera y el solo levanto sus hombros en gesto de no tener idea de mi molestia.

El tomó firmemente mis manos y para que recargara mi peso contra su pecho y me acercó a su rostro para besarme de nuevo. Mi temperatura corporal volvió a elevarse y las caricias se intensificaron de nuevo. Sus manos en mi baja espalda comenzaban a descender cada vez mas frecuentemente hasta que me obligó a levantarme y colocar nuestros cuerpos de manera en que nuestras intimidades hicieron contacto directamente. Abandone sus labios y coloque mi frente sobre su transpirado pecho. Sus manos subieron lentamente por mis caderas y se dirigieron a mis hombros.

— Aka… ne… por favor…. — suplico y templando como una hoja me levanté lo suficiente para poder acoplarnos. Descendí lo que la sensación molesta y algo dolorosa me permitió hasta que estuvo por completo en mi interior. Ranma hecho por completo su cabeza hacía atrás en medio de un tremendo gemido que retumbo en los muros de roca a nuestro alrededor. Contrajo los músculos de su vientre y sentí un leve movimiento en mi interior.

— ¡Auch! — me queje y el se quedo congelado en su sitio.

— Lo siento — se disculpó al tiempo que comenzó a besarme tiernamente. El calor regreso motivado por los besos y ambos regresamos a las caricias hasta que instintivamente moví mis caderas.

Sus manos se aferraron a mis muslos provocando una corriente eléctrica por mis piernas. El se alejó de mi boca y se mordió los labios. La miré algo extrañada y repetí mi movimiento haciéndolo retorcerse debajo de mi cuerpo. Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y una extraña expresión en su rostro me dieron mala espina y me detuve.

— ¿Estas bien…? — pregunté antes de gritar al ser derribada a un lado. En un instante su peso estaba nuevamente entre mis piernas y sus manos sujetaron firmemente mis muñecas contra el mullido recubrimiento de mi bolsa de dormir. Me dirigió una mirada fuerte y seria que me hizo derretir.

Gruño al entrar de nuevo en mi cuerpo, la sensación era diferente. No había rastros de dolor. Mi piel se erizo por completo, el comenzó un movimiento suave y cadencioso, más rápido que el que yo estaba generando anterior mente. Sin darme cuenta comencé a sentirme más tibia y más húmeda y mis gemidos subían de intensidad al paso de los segundos. Me removía ansiosa, en mi cuerpo se concentraba una grata sensación que partía desde nuestra unión hasta mis extremidades. El se detuvo y yo me puse de mal humor.

— ¿Te estoy lastimando? — preguntó al momento en que besaba tiernamente mi sien.

— No… — susurré y me avergoncé de mi misma porque mi voz se escucho como un maullido.

— Quieres que… —

— Sigue… — mi suplica sonó tan ronca que me asusté a mi misma.

— Cielos… tu voz suena tan… sensual... — respondió con un movimiento y un gruñido profundo y sin reservas en mis labios. Su delicadeza cambió por un movimiento más fuerte y brusco que solo consiguió enloquecerme. Mi cuerpo se arqueo ante sus movimientos repetitivos y placenteros.

— Aaaah… más… — murmuré y el cumpliendo mis deseos, y sospecho también los suyos, aumentó la velocidad en nuestro roce.

— ¡Akane! — gruñó emocionado y entusiasmado masajeo mis pechos un poco brusco, pero extrañamente no sentí ninguna molestia, al contrario, fue sumamente placentero. Una nueva sensación se instalo en mi vientre la cual fue creciendo de a poco.

— ¡Maaas! Por favor… — Exigí y gruñí en un sonido más gutural que el que había utilizado mi amado, poco a poco algo hizo explosión en mi interior.

— ¡Oh! ¡Akane! — gritó escandalosamente y comencé a estremecerme. Si lo que las películas y las revistas cuentan es verdad, creo que estoy cerca de conocer el cielo.

Su cabeza reposó contra mis pechos mientras continuaba moviéndose en mi interior, bufaba, el esfuerzo que estaba realizando era demasiado.

— Saotome… ¡Te amo… te amo… te amo… Ran... ma...! — grité con todas mi fuerzas antes de relajarme complacida. El gruño alto mi nombre antes de desfallecer sobre mi cuerpo unos instantes después. Y así simplemente nos quedamos sin hacer algún intento por separarnos.

El sol del medio día calentaba un poco mis brazos y podía admirar las nubes a través de la grieta, allá arriba sobre nuestros cuerpos unidos. Mi cuerpo se sentía ajeno y ligero, y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad. Me sentía viva y deseosa de salir de esta prisión y contarlo al mundo. Levantó su rostro y me beso suavemente y yo le correspondí entusiasmada, al fin había gritado en voz alta que lo amaba, y podía morir tranquila. No importaba si él me correspondía o no, mi corazón era libre y yo lo amaba.

— Te... te amo… — susurró en medio de un sollozo y se largo a llorar como un niño pequeño. Mientras se aferraba a mi cuerpo desnudo. Me preocupe cuando empezó a gritar desesperado. Un tremendo dolor le invadía el pecho y esa era la única forma de liberarlo.

— Todo… todo esto es mi culpa… si hubiese sido más fuerte… tal vez no estaríamos aquí atrapados… — gimoteo fuerte y no pude más que abrazarlo. Su piel se sentía muy fría y le arrope con mi cuerpo.

— No es tu culpa el haberte lastimado… no te preocupes…. alguien nos encontrará… y nos sacará antes de aquí — el asintió y disminuyo sus sollozos. Era raro verle así de desmoralizado. Y escucharlo llorar ni siquiera lo imaginé, así que traté de distraerlo.

— Estás muy frío… — sonreí contra su sien y lo besé amorosamente.

— Tu también… mi amor… tu también… — me sonrojé pero guardé silencio sin saber que contestar a sus palabras.

* * *

Otra vez me desperté sobresaltada, estaba desnuda y tenía frío. La fogata a mi costado estaba encendida pero no lo suficiente para hacerme entrar en calor.

Ranma estaba sentado a mi lado mirando las estrellas muy cabizbajo. Había un traste con arroz y algo de carne seca a un costado y en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había despertado me lo alcanzo y traté de comer lo más posible. Le reprendí con la mirada y le hice comer un par de bocados de mi porción que aceptó de mala gana. Lo dejé por un lado y lo obligue a tenderse a mi lado.

Estaba muy serio y lo envolví en un abrazo apretado acomodando mi cabeza en su pecho.

— ¿Porque no comes? —

— No tengo hambre... —

— Extraño la comida de Kasumi… — murmuré y suspiré contra su piel.

— Mañana… tal vez mañana… podamos regresar a casa… — dijo distraído y cansado. Estaba muy mal anímicamente.

— Si y lo primero que haré es darme un baño de agua caliente — reí y él suspiro en una risa discreta. Después me sorprendí un poco al hacer conciencia, el afortunadamente no se había transformado en chica a pesar de la situación pero no le di demasiada importancia. Mi amado me distrajo en un beso ardiente.

— No te atormentes con eso… mejor hazme el amor… otra vez… tal vez así pueda olvidar esta pesadilla…— suplicó con un gesto de profunda tristeza en su rostro y nos dejamos llevar de nuevo hasta quedar saciados y dormidos uno al lado del otro.

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente, el sol ya estaba sobre mi rostro y me estiré para constatar que había pasado dos días desnuda y recostada en mi saco de dormir. Me sonrojé de solo recordarlo y me levante rumbo a nuestra única fuente de agua buscando con la mirada a mi prometido pero seguramente estaría en el rincón que habíamos destinado como baño provisional. A pesar de que el agua estaba helada lave mi cuerpo humedeciendo un paño y refresque mi piel sin desperdiciar tanta de nuestra valiosa agua. Cuando regrese el estaba sentado sobre una enorme roca cercana a la entrada. Su rostro pálido y ojeroso miraba con preocupación la entrada de la cueva. Frustrado se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos. Yo le llame, no deseaba que se torturara más.

— ¿Ranma? —

— Tal vez… tendremos que esperar otro día… — intentó sonar seguro pero lo conocía demasiado bien, jamás ha podido mentirme.

— ¿Y mi desayuno? — le pregunte y el me sonrió a medias, pero me sonrió al fin de cuentas.

Después de devorar nuestro escaso desayuno me tendí en mi improvisado futón disfrutando de la tranquilidad y los sonidos de los animales del bosque.

Satisfecha y tranquila dormité hasta que un estruendo y algo de arena cayo sobre mi rostro, la luz del sol estaba sobre mi rostro pero estaba tan adormilada que no pude moverme del sitio hasta que una sombra se puso de pié frente a mi. Por su silencio, supuse que Ranma estaba intentado revisar la salida y me había echado algo de polvo encima al moverse.

Escuche los sollozos de Ranma y abrí mis ojos sorprendida. Frente a mi estaba Ukyo, cubierta de polvo y con cara de no haber dormido en días. La emoción me recorrió por completo pero no podía moverme, era como si estuviera congelada en mi sitio y solo pudiera mover mis ojos.

— ¡Oh! Cariño… lo siento tanto… tanto… yo no… — Ukyo rompió en llanto al escuchar un alarido de pena que retumbó en toda la caverna.

— ¡Ranmaaaaaaaaaa! — giré mi vista a mi derecha y vi el rostro desfigurado por la pena del tío Genma.

— Papá… lo siento… lo siento tanto… — Mi prometido se derrumbo llorando en el suelo detrás de su robusta figura y me llené de pánico. Intente levantarme con todas mis fuerzas pero no fui capaz de moverme un centímetro. Traté de mirar mi cuerpo pero una mano algo grisácea sobre mi pecho me impidió la vista. Al instante reconocí su muñequera negra y sus masculinos dedos. Comencé a sollozar en silencio suplicando que todo fuera una terrible pesadilla.

Los gritos de dolor de su padre me rompían el alma.

— Akane… mi amor… — el sollozo de Ryoga me sobresalto y grité intentando moverme pero sin conseguirlo. El se derrumbó y Ukyo se hundió en su pecho gritando de pena.

— Ranma ¡Lo siento! ¡No llegue a tiempo… yo no! —

— ¡Todo… todo esto es mi culpa… si hubiese sido más fuerte…! — Gritó mi prometido y yo enloquecí de desesperación.

— ¡Nooooo! ¡No por favor... nooo! — grité con todas mi fuerzas y cerré los ojos antes de desmayarme.

* * *

Cuando reaccione estaba tendida en el suelo entre los brazos de Ranma y su rostro lucía completamente destrozado por la pena. Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y me aferre a su cuerpo lo más que pude.

— Ranma… — murmuré, no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar.

— Nos vamos a casa mi amor… al fin nos vamos a casa…— dijo en un susurro mientras giraba mi cabeza y veía como Ryoga cargaba amorosamente mi destrozado cuerpo envuelto en una manta. Y Ukyo besaba la frente de mi prometido mientras ayudaba a su Padre a cargarlo para ponerlo sobre sus hombros.

— Si… vamos a casa… extraño mi cama… — sonreí a pesar de las lágrimas.

— Y yo… extraño… la comida de Kasumi… — dijo algo apenado mientras sonreía y me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

Nos tomamos de las manos y caminamos hasta la salida de la cueva detrás de nuestros queridos amigos. El aire fresco golpeo mi rostro y sonreí complacida por la sensación.

Me recargue en su costado y tomé su mano para avanzar.

— Y bien ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? Lo supiste desde un principio… — lo miré algo molesta el solo sonrió al ver mis cejas demasiado juntas.

— Se me estaban acabando las escusas… — yo suspiré y miré el paisaje.

— Crees que estaremos junto a mamá… —

— Eso espero… —

Le solté la mano y le miré coqueta, el solo me observaba con atención.

— ¿Una carrera? — le dije y su sonrisa brillante apareció en su cara mientras estiraba sus brazos por sobre su cabeza.

— Prepárate… Nadie le gana a Ranma Saotome… —

Ambos corrimos entre risas y los cálidos rayos de sol.

Tendríamos toda la eternidad para jugar alegremente.

FIN

* * *

Y así llegamos al final de esta cortita historia, no me golpeen mucho con sus comentarios, gracias por leer hasta el final. Espero verlos pronto en otra historia.

Hasta Pronto.


End file.
